Valentines Day
by InMyWorldTheSkyIsRed
Summary: It all started on the day before Valentines Day. The day I finally thought I won him over. Was I wrong? AkuRoku Axel's POV
1. The Madness Begins

**Valentines Day**

Disclaimer– I don't own Kingdom hearts, the characters, or the holiday Valentines Day. Although… I wish I did…

It was finally here. The day I'd been dreading all year was here. Valentines Day. My name is Axel. You see… I've had a crush on a certain little blond since we met (8 years, 11 months, 4 days, 2 hours, and 9 minutes ago) but never had the guts to tell him what he means to me.

The reason I've been dreading Valentines Day is simply because this is the day I almost had him every year. There was that word that I hated most of all; _Almost._

The story starts on February 13th, the day before Valentines Day. Thank the lord that it wasn't a Friday, or I'd be screwed for sure. Yeah, I'm superstitious. Gotta problem with that? Anyway, off topic.

I was walking to school, my hands tucked into my black and red checkered bomber jacket, shuffling through the snow. I hadn't noticed the cold all that much; I never did, but today was different. It was colder than usual.

On my way to the hell-hole I'm forced to go to; also known as a school, I picked up my best friends. Zexion and Demyx. I only had to visit one house because Zexion's parents had kicked him out after telling them he was gay, and was now living at Demyx's place.

I stomped up the steps to their porch, hoping to slip on the ice and break my arm so I wouldn't have to go to school. It didn't happen. I rapped on the door, pushing my crimson locks from my face before Demyx's mother greeted me at the door, telling me to come in.

She was a very nice woman, having the same sea-blue eyes and dirty blond hair as Demyx does. Her smile was also the same. "Demyx! Zexion! Axel's here!" she called up the stairs. Soon Demyx and Zexion came down the stairs, tooth brushes hanging from their mouths.

"You two are slow…" I muttered, crossing my arms and smirking as I shifted my weight to one leg. Zexion blushed a delicate pink, attempting to hide it behind his hair. Demyx merely giggled, "N'ohhhhh~! You're just too fast Axy~!" the blond responded, hugging Zexion closer.

I rolled my emerald eyes, still smirking, "Hurry up, I don't have all day." I teased. In truth, I wished they would take their time. I really didn't want to go today.

Demyx nodded before rushing back up the stairs to finish up getting ready, pulling Zexion along with him.

I talked to Demyx's mother while waiting for the love birds to finish, and when they did come down I sighed. "Sorry about the wait." Zexion said, I knew he really didn't mean it.

The three of us walked to school together, Demyx talking both our ears off about how excited he was about Valentines Day. When we finally arrived I felt like I'd gone deaf. I searched the school yard for that spiky blond head, but no luck. I couldn't find him anywhere.

When the bell rang, Demyx, Zexion and I made our way to the lockers. I grabbed my books and closed my locker, careful not to forget my treasured sketch book. To me, that sketch book was like a girl's diary. No-one else has ever seen my drawings, and I'm not planning on showing anyone but Roxas.

I rushed into my first class; Science, just in time for the bell to ring. Another late for me would be a suspension. I didn't want to be suspended on my last chance to catch Roxas's eye.

I sat in my usual seat; the back corner, next to the window. Just then, a note flew onto my desk. I picked it up and read it.

_Hey, what's wrong? –Demyx_

I sighed and wrote down "Nothing" in my girly handwriting (Yes, my handwriting looks like an 8th grade girl's) and tossed it back on Demyx's desk. Soon the note was passed back to me.

_I don't believe you…-Demyx_

I rolled my eyes, writing down that it was true. Although there was something wrong, I wasn't about to admit I liked Roxas.

_Yup, suuure it is. –Zexion_

When had Zexion joined this conversation? Oh well. I wrote back soon as it landed on my desk.

_I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm not telling you. –Axel_

I scowled, tossing the note over to Zexion's desk. He sighed and crumpled the paper up, shoving it in his desk. He knew me well enough to know not to push me into telling them anything until I want to.

After class, it was time for French. That class went by without a word, and so did their next class. Now it was lunch time. Demyx was still as happy as ever and Zexion was calm as ever, simply listening to Demyx.

I was busy scanning the halls for Roxas. Again, lady luck ignored me.

We got our food from the counter and sat down at the table. I barely even picked at my food. I had too many things on my mind to feel hungry. Then it happened.

My favorite little blond approached our table for the first time in history, and my brain had gone to Maui on vacation at the sight of him. "E-Excuse m-me…Is this seat t-taken?" he asked, referring to the seat beside me.

This was officially the best day of my life.

"Sure, nobody sits there." Zexion said. I saw Roxas's face light up and so did mine. Note to self; Thank Zexion later. Roxas seemed curious and quiet, so I decided to start up a conversation.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" I asked. Demyx nodded, "Very well~!" he said. I gave him a look that said _Not you, you idiot!_ Roxas looked up at me and nodded, "I slept okay." He said, sipping his slurpy.

"Did you have any dreams?" I asked. Roxas blushed slightly and shook his head. I thought my heart had stopped. _His blush was the most adorable sight ever!_ I had to restrain myself from leaning down and kissing him.

"What about you?" he asked suddenly, looking up at me again. I shrugged, "I-I might've had one…I always forget my dreams as soon as I wake up." I explained, cursing myself under my breath for stuttering.

Roxas nodded in understanding, eating a fry. We had a casual talk, and before long, Roxas asked me a curious question. "Are you gay?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No" I was a bit curious as to why he was asking me these questions, so I asked. "Why?" Roxas blushed, "N-No reason…" he muttered. My face lit up again, taking in the breath taking sight of the blushing little blond.

I noticed Demyx and Zexion smirking at each other knowingly just before the bell rang to get to class. The slate haired boy and the dirty blond rushed out of the cafeteria, seeming to want to leave me and Roxas alone.

I seriously had to kill them later. "W-We should…gettoclass…" Roxas said, a little too quickly for my understanding before rushing off after the other two. I was still confused, even until the end of the day.

Well there you have it, the first chapter of "Valentines Day". I might make it into a longer story and delete "Secrets and Promises". I kinda don't want to finish it. Any way, Bye until the next chapter~! ^/^


	2. Heating Up

**Valentine's Day ~ Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts games, the awesome characters, or the holiday Valentine's Day. **

I was walking out of the school, glad the day was finally over and done with. I was about to leave the court yard when a familiar voice called my name and stopped me in my tracks immediately. "Axel! Wait!" Roxas called after me. I turned and smirked at him.

"What's up, Roxy?" I asked, repressing the grin.

Roxas blushed and I'm sure my heart grew wings and flew away. "I-I was w-wondering if I c-could…m-maybe…" he stuttered. I got the picture and finished for him, "You wanted to walk me home. Am I correct?" I asked.

His blush grew darker and he nodded shyly. "Alright then, Roxy. My house is on Night Street south. Where's yours?" I asked, beginning to turn to walk. Roxas did the same, following in step beside me.

"Twilight Street north…" the blond replied. I whistled impressively, "You live in that part of town? Lucky." I remarked, glancing down at him. He was still blushing; and I was lapping it all up.

Roxas shrugged, "It depends on your point of view really. My parents are always at work so we can stay there. I never get to see them." He mumbled, staring down at his sneakers.

I looked away, "Better not seeing them than not having them…" I replied, taking on a gloomy tone. "What do you mean?" Roxas asked, puzzled.

I sighed and looked back at him, seeing his sapphire eyes sadden as he looked into my malachite eyes, "My parents were killed when I was younger by a cereal killer. I've been living off the money they left me since." I explained sadly.

Roxas muttered an "Oh…" before we took a left onto my street.

Once at my house, Roxas' expression saddened. I didn't want to see the boy leave either. "H-Hey, did you want to stay for a bit?" I asked cautiously, afraid he'd say no. My fear was proved wrong within less than a second. "Yeah! I-I mean that'd be cool…" he said, blushing again.

Why did he have to be so beautiful? Why?

I grinned and opened the door, stepping aside to allow him through first. Roxas didn't hesitate to walk into my home. I followed after the blond and we took off our boots and coats, setting the footwear over the heater.

"Would you like to call someone and tell them you're here?" I asked, beginning to worry about Roxas' parents. He nodded and asked where the phone was. "On the coffee table in the living room," I replied, pointing towards the room.

He walked over and flopped on my black leather couch my parents had left behind for me, dialing his number, and putting the device to his ear. It rung for a moment-or-two before he began speaking into it.

"Hey mom." He paused. "I'm at Axel's house." Someone's voice buzzed on the other line. "Axel is a friend of mine." The voice buzzed. "Alright, see you later then." He hung up.

"I can stay until 5:00" he said. I smiled and walked over, dropping on the couch beside the little angel. "Cool. Would you like something to drink?" I asked. Roxas nodded, "Yes please." He replied.

I stood and asked what he wanted. "Water's fine." He said.

I went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet to dig around for a pair of glasses. I found them and closed it, filling them with water before sauntering back into the living room. "Here." I smiled, handing him the glass, carful not to spill it.

He smiled back and thanked me. There was an awkward silence after that, both of us unknowing of what to say.

I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I thought it wasn't the right time yet. Instead I simply stared at his glory. His golden river-like locks, his milky skin, his soft lips, and especially those beautiful sapphire eyes. I could drown in those gorgeous pools of perfect blue.

Simply amazing.

For a while Roxas stared at the floor. I'm guessing he was thinking of something to say. It was nearly time for him to leave when Roxas finally spoke up.

"Hey…c-can I tell you something?" he asked cautiously. "And I want you to promise you won't be angry, or hate me." He added. I nodded hesitantly, curious as to what he had to ask me.

He blushed brightly and didn't speak for a while, for about two minutes. "I…I…" he murmured. I leaned in, putting my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, you can tell me anything." I comforted him.

His head bent low and he whispered something that I could barely hear or believe. My eyes widened and I tilted his head up to look into his eyes.

"Wh-What…did you say…?" I asked incredulously.

"I love you, Ax-" I cut him off with a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Roxas was surprised at first, but relaxed, tangling his slender fingers in my crimson hair.

I smiled into the kiss, poking my tongue cautiously at his lips. He opened his mouth and my tongue explored every inch of the blonde's mouth. I began twirling mine around his and he moaned into it.

Soon we pulled away for breath, both of us panting. Roxas seemed to be a little afraid, but curious. "I love you to, Roxas…" I said, smiling gently.

This had to be the best day of my _life!_

Roxas smiled back and I hugged him closer. I felt so warm with him in my arms, so light. Like a weight had been lifted off my back that I'd had for about 9 years. Gawd was he adorable. I couldn't restrain myself for much longer if we stayed that way.

That was when I noticed the time. 4:55. Roxas had to leave me in five minutes. Dammit all! "Hey Rox, you have to go in five." I said solemnly, really not wanting him to leave.

Roxas cursed under his breath before standing. "Walk me home?" He asked. I nodded instantly, standing beside him.

We got our coats and boots on and I lead him out the door, sighing as I locked it. We walked down my street in silence for a minute before I spoke up, "So…Are you okay with all this?" I asked.

Roxas gave me a confused look before realization hit him and he nodded. "Of course, Axel. In truth I've loved you since I met you…" he blushed, not looking away and smiling still.

I smiled to; astounded that he'd always loved me too.

Once we arrived at his house we sadly waved good-bye and I watched him as he entered the house. Once he was inside, I turned and headed back to my house.

Our relationship was only just beginning and I knew that. I just wished it would never end.

**Here's the second chapter readers, hope you enjoyed ^^ I'll most likely will have the next chapter up within the next week or so. I'll leave you guessing till then =3 Byes for now~! **


	3. Basketball and Creepers

**Disclaimer: Do not own! End of story! If I did own Kingdom Hearts, it would be rated M... =3**

The next morning, I picked up Dem and Zex, just like every morning. The only real differancewas that they kept giving me smug looks.

I was beginning to get annoyed with the looks, so I chewed them out for it. "What?" I growled. They grinned like cheshire cats, "Roxas walked you home yesterday~" Demyx chided.

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks for that captin' obvious..." I muttered, "What about it?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" he asked knowingly. I rolled my eyes, "Nothing you need to know about." I replied.

"Spill! Details!" Demyx proceeded to bug. When it came to my relationships, they always had to know. Weather I liked it or not, I knew I would end up caving eventually.

I sighed, "I invited him into my house and we sat on my couch...and he...admitted he loved me..." I explained vaguly, unable to hide the small blush on my cheeks.

A chorus of hoots and hollers was heard from my friends, and that only helped my blush along.

"That's not detailed~!" Demyx whined. I glared pathetically at him. "Yeah, what happened next?" Zexion joined in.

I groaned and hung my head. I really wish they wouldn't pry like that. "We...We kissed..." I admitted, my voice just above a whisper.

Another chorus of hoots and hollers. Yippie.

"How did it feel?" asked Zexion when they'd stopped hooting. I couldn't hold my tongue. "Absolutly amazing..." I said without hesitation.

And I was being completely honest, if not underestimating. That kiss was the happiest moment of my life. I may sound cheesy, but it's the truth. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me since my parents were killed. Before then, I was always a happy kid. But when they died, my life went into a downward spiral.

I pulled out from that spiral the second Roxas admitted he loved me.

We arrived at the school yard and I searched the crowd of people for Roxas. It wasn't long before I spotted a little spiky blond head by the basket ball court. I told Zexion and Demyx I'd be back and headed over to him.

When I got there, I realised that he was playing basket ball with another blond I recognized as Hayner. He was a boy in my class that usually sat near the back, like me.

I ran over just as Roxas was tossing the ball into the net, jumping up and catching it in the air. I landed and began dribbling it, smirking at the boys.

Hayner looked utterly blank, blinking owlishly at me. Roxas was smiling, his eyes brighter than when he hadn't seen me yet.

"Mornin' Roxy~" I greeted, passing the ball to Hayner. Not to toot my own horn, but I wasn't half bad at playing basket ball. Due to my above average hight, I was better than most.

"Morning Axel." Roxas replied sweetly. I couldn't help but notice the way the morning sunlight reflected off his shiny locks. I thought it was beautiful.

Hayner stared back and forth between Roxas and I for a minute before blinking, "Alright, what's going on here?" he asked confusedly.

Roxas smiled sheepishly and blushed, so I explained for him. "Me and Roxy are together."

His eyes widened slightly before he smiled, pulling Roxas into a bear hug. "I'm so proud Rox!" he exclaimed gleefully. Roxas chuckled slightly and hugged him back, "I-I'm glad to hear that, Hayner..." he said.

I laughed and walked over, patting their shoulders, "Yeah, but I think my Roxy is a little self consious~" I teased him, earning me a breath-taking blush from my new boy friend.

Hayner let go of him and Roxas retreated to nuzzling into my chest. "Well, we'd better be off. Later, Hayner!" I called as I began to guide Roxas through the snow, back to Demyx and Zexion.

On the way back, there was a tap on my shoulder from behind. I turned to see a boy I knew all too well, his long pink hair covered in fresh snowflakes and his forest green eyes shimmering.

"What do you want, Marluxia?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "I only came by to say 'hi'. But now that I'm here, I must ask. Is that your new play toy?" he asked. He may have looked feminine, but his voice sounded way deeper than mine.

Roxas blushed and groaned, burrowing deeper into my chest. I glared at the pink haired man, "No, he's not my 'play toy'. He's my boyfriend, got it memorised?" I growled.

Marluxia pouted pathetically. He's had this crazy obsession with me since he first saw me on the first day of 4th grade. He's always flirting with me and harassing me. And I always ignored him or insulted him in some way or another.

"I didn't want to get you mad, Axy~ I just want what's best for you." He leaned over to whisper in my ear. I would've pulled away, but he held my head in place with his hand, blocking his mouth from Roxas' view with his other. "And I don't think this boy can satisfy you." he whispered.

When he let go of my head, I pulled back from his face abruptly. "I don't care what you think. Roxas is with me and nothing you say or do will take me away from him." I snarled, stalking away from Marluxia and taking Roxas with me.

Roxas looked up at me with a concerned look in his eyes, "What was that about...?" he asked quietly. I sighed, "Just Marluxia trying to steal me. No biggie." I replied.

"That is _so_ a biggie, Axel." the blond growled. I guess he thought that Marly was going to take me from him. He was jealous! Now if that isn't progress, I don't know what is.

"Don't worry, Roxy~ Marluxia's got nothing on you~" I said flirtily. Roxas blushed and chuckled, "Whatever Ax..." he sighed, and I knew I'd won his trust for now.

We got back to Demyx and Zexion, and they greeted us warmly. Unlike the weather.

"Hey guys~!" Demyx piped cheerfully. "Was that Marluxia?" Zexion asked. I nodded, "Yeah, Marly's just being a creeper again." I waved them off.

They were just about to argue when the bell rang, cutting them off after the first syllable. This had to be an odd morning.

**Sorry about the wait, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed this, because I stayed up WAY late making this. I mean like 5:15am late. You'd better appreciate this! Anyway, bye~! ^/^**


End file.
